


【圆勋】初次见面请多关照

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 大小猫无敌好吃
Relationships: 圆勋
Kudos: 12





	【圆勋】初次见面请多关照

**Author's Note:**

> 短打小段子，紧赶慢赶的李知勋生贺，我爱猫猫，新的一岁还要爱猫猫，一点儿肉渣，食用愉快。

李知勋终于按下command+s把工程文件保存好的时候已经是11点半了，这个时间说早不早说晚不晚，刚巧赶在0点前。

第二天是李知勋24岁生日。

李知勋头疼了一整天，从录音到混音连续工作了十几个小时，为了保持清醒咖啡不得不喝了过多的量，以至于交了差也没得睡。

赶紧把快要黏在工作椅上的屁股挪动一下，飞奔扑向沙发，唉，做音乐久了，除了耳朵遭罪，屁股腰颈椎也没一个舒坦的。

顺手扒拉着权顺荣让他赶紧麻溜消失在眼前，“快走快走，赶紧回家，别在我这儿晃了，我瞅你眼晕。”

“哎我说，不用我陪你过生日吗？“ 权顺荣一边往包里揣歌词本一边问。

“用不着，你下次别那么兴奋控制不住音量就是对我最大的祝福，“ 李知勋趴在沙发上懒得抬头，”就因为你，我画音量线多画了俩小时，手都要断了。“

赶走了权顺荣，李知勋给自个儿翻了个身，想想这时间真是杀猪的刀，他虽然不是很计较年纪的人，但24岁意味着朝着半五十就差一步之遥了，这心里还是有点儿不舒服。

生日怎么过？李知勋还真没想过这个问题。

午饭啃着紫菜包饭就蛋糕的时候接到崔韩率的电话问他有没有想要的礼物，李知勋一句“你工作室那台新的压缩器不错送我怎么样？”崔韩率就以夫胜宽喊他吃饭的理由赶紧挂上了电话。

下午金珉奎也发来kkt给他看了几套当季新款问他这些做生日礼物如何，李知勋说行，金珉奎历年就是送这些东西，衣服啦首饰啦，反正模特行业也是审美好懂这些，李知勋懒得自己琢磨搭配但还得穿得像个人似的，也就一直交给金珉奎打理。

但真到自己一个人呆着的时候，还真有点落寞。

是的，24岁了，还没有交过男朋友。

更别提开荤。

李知勋琢磨着，反正工作也做完了，任务完成明天交上去就行，不如想想去哪晃晃，也当给自己庆祝又老一岁。

于是坐在吧台犹豫着点可乐还是来一杯鸡尾酒的李知勋陷入了两难。

点酒吧，他真不太能喝，怕跪这儿。

点可乐吧，是不是有那么点儿丢人，来酒吧点可乐。

调酒小哥嘿嘿一笑说，您先考虑着，我们这个点儿换班，一会儿我同事来给您点单。

等李知勋下定决心丢人就丢人老子要喝可乐，终于抬起头准备点单的时候，面前那人真实的夺走了李知勋3秒呼吸。

银色金属框眼镜下的一双狭长猫眼，薄唇似笑非笑的，淡紫色的头发倒是和他的丝质衬衫有些相配。宽肩将柔软的丝质衬衫穿出了挺括的感觉，收进裤腰的制服显得要更加纤细，半卷袖口的小臂随着他擦拭高脚杯的动作隐约现出纤长的肌肉。

“有...有什么酒推荐吗？“李知勋尽量想要显得淡定一点。

“第一次来？“ 帅哥一笑还挺倾城的别说，全圆佑探过身来递了一个新酒牌给李知勋，”这一列是推荐给新手的店酒，酒精度不高。“

“我叫全圆佑，“ 猫眼男人趴过来李知勋的耳边说，“你看看配料介绍，想点哪个一会儿叫我。”

//

“呜...“

全圆佑一只手把李知勋两只手举过他头顶按在洗手间墙壁上，另一只手上下抚摸着他的腰侧，一双薄唇吻到李知勋快要站不稳的时候才终于挪向别处，轻笑一声，“练的还挺结实。”

李知勋双眼迷蒙，已经有些看不清眼前的人，醉意让他的眼神蒙上一层雾气，看向全圆佑的目光湿漉漉的，诱人扑食。

挣不开被锁住的手，又被吻的晕头转向，只好扭动着身体嘟嘟囔囔，“你...你骗人...什么酒精度低...酒精度低的话...我怎么会喝一杯...就这样...”

全圆佑没有正面回答，放开李知勋的手，把他搂的更贴近自己的身体，“要继续吗？”

李知勋分明感觉得到身前人的身体变化。

“那张嘴。“

全圆佑在褪下李知勋的小短裤摸索着后穴的边缘的时候觉得不对，滚圆的屁股夹着的那个秘穴好像...还未经开垦的样子，全圆佑伸了一只在入口处探了探都觉得紧涩的要命。

李知勋面靠在墙上，双手撑着门板，裤子早已耷拉到地上，内裤都被褪至腿弯，迷迷糊糊中他努力保持着平衡的同时，半弯着腰撅起屁股把后穴露给全圆佑方便扩张。

“你不会是第一次吧？“ 狐疑的声音从背后传来。

“你多大？成年了吗？“

“老子24了，别废话，要上快点上。“ 

“不行，“ 全圆佑把李知勋捞起来，裤子都给提好，”第一次不能这么草率，你跟我来。“

李知勋倒没想太多，他反正不太在意这些，倒是24岁了还没有经验才有点儿说不过去吧。

酒劲儿还没过，只能全圆佑说去哪就去哪，被牵着手拉着走的时候李知勋有一丝错觉，像在恋爱中的牵手一样。

“这是哪？“

“休息室，“全圆佑回身锁上门，”夜班下半夜偶尔熬不住的时候可以来这边。“

“你龟毛不龟毛？管什么第一次，我都没说什么。“李知勋没继续说下去就已经被用吻封住嘴，扔到床上去。

“小男孩第一次当然要好好对待，等会哥哥疼你。“ 全圆佑故意坏笑地用下身蹭了蹭他。

“你才小男孩！你多大？！“

“24。“

李知勋刚扬起手就被抓住，从小玩乐器长大的孩子手指纤长白皙，被全圆佑的大手包在手里一下下的摩挲。

“哈啊...“ 手指尖被嗦进全圆佑嘴里，温热的触感让李知勋有点硬，尤其那人还在模仿抽插的动作吸吮他的手指。

全圆佑另一只手也没闲着，把刚刚穿好的裤子带小内裤都扒掉丢在一边，挤了点儿润滑液在穴口开始扩张。

挤进三根手指之后看李知勋适应了这个大小之后，再插入的时候就换成了阴茎，润滑的充分，一下子就冲进去大半，但李知勋毕竟头一回，被硬梆梆的突然进入，快感和疼痛一起顺着背脊直冲大脑。

“呜...啊...嗯啊！“

“张嘴，接吻。“ 全圆佑看李知勋又紧张又疼的样子有些不忍，凑过来亲吻他的嘴唇，轻柔的舔舐唇瓣，撬开牙关。

李知勋下意识用腿环住全圆佑的腰，忍不住抱住全圆佑的背，“呜...轻点儿...”

看他适应了全圆佑就开始了激烈的操弄，一下一下顶开处子的后穴，每次破开娇嫩的软肉都换得一声呻吟，李知勋叫得越惨，全圆佑操的越狠，飞快的耸动腰身，仿佛要把他钉在床上。

“叫哥哥我就轻点儿。“ 全圆佑放慢了抽插的速度，换成将阴茎大半抽出在穴口缓缓磨蹭的方式，用龟头试探着李知勋后穴前段的敏感度。

“不要...“ 这种磨蹭又撩人又难耐，吃还吃不到，够又够不着，后穴深处痒的不行，好想杵在屁股里这根快点操进去啊。

“不乖啊...不乖的小猫哪里有奶吃啊...“ 全圆佑又退出去了一点在更浅的地方微微耸动着。

“......“

突然门外一阵脚步声，随后有人拧了拧门把手，“哎？锁门了？有人在里面吗？”

“不叫哥哥的话...我就叫外面那人一起进来操你哦，两个人...你掂量掂量自己承受的了吗？“全圆佑邪恶的声音响在耳边，“小猫是要给哥哥一个人吃呢，还是要好多人共享呢？”

李知勋还是屈服了，“哥...哥...哥哥一个人吃...”

“呜...呜呜...啊...哥...哥哥“

全圆佑心满意足的瞬间就整根插了进去，快速的抽动使得房间里只剩下身下人的呻吟声和肉体的拍打声，外面的人也不知道是看没人应还是听到了声音，没多一会儿就离开了。

夜还长，小猫可不好喂饱。


End file.
